The Demon Within
by A Whispering Campaign
Summary: The eternal hourglass will again and again be turned and you with it, dust of the dust' Would you throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse that demon? Or would you answer, 'Never have I heard anything more divine?" Full summary inside!


**Summary: "What if a demon were to creep after you one night, in your loneliest loneliness, and say, 'This life which you live must be lived by you once again and innumerable times more; and every pain and joy and thought and sigh must come again to you, all in the same sequence. The eternal hourglass will again and again be turned and you with it, dust of the dust!' Would you throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse that demon? Or would you answer, 'Never have I heard anything more divine'?" -Friedrich Nietzsche.**

**Pairings: IchigoxOC and slight UraharaxOC ...**

* * *

The crowd of souls in the Rukongai District passed by her without taking a second glace. She had been here before but her visits have always been brief. She would find shelter, a warm meal, then... poof; she was a living, breathing human again. Saying that she hated it was an understatement. Of all the lives she lived, all the _deaths _she had to endure; she kept having to experience it. She _loathed _the days to come, because of the pain that would always come eventually. It was inevitable, and she hated every part of knowing it. She made a sea of friends, some true and some - not so true. Though, she would now rarely talk to anyone, knowing if she got too close to them... The pain of never getting a chance to see them would make her crumble again, just like countless other times. It was a cycle. A cycle she only dreamed to be broken.

_'I'm all alone... and I hate being on my own!' _Hitomi thought angrily. _'Why am I the one that has to be brought back to life, over and over and over! I never asked for this! I never said I _needed _this! I keep crumbling, and then bringing myself up for nothing. I wish for someone to take it all AWAY!' _Hitomi let out an aggravated yell, balling her hands into fists. She felt her knees give out, knowing the time was close yet again. She lay still on the floor; losing the feeling of her feet, then calves, then legs. Her vision began to gray and blurred at the edges. Then, the darkness she grew to hate had engulfed her body.

* * *

_Aizen. He is my matriarch - and I must do as he says; like all Arrancar should. Though... I feel as if he isn't truly my superior. I keep hearing a small voice crying out, 'Protect me, be there for me,' like it's summoning me to be by their side. It takes all my strength not to go to the human world, and not to defy the orders of King Aizen. I must remain loyal to my master, even if I do have another King or Queen. Suddenly, I saw him standing beside me._

_"Is something the matter Rakshasa?" Aizen whispered lowly as he clamped a large hand over my shoulder. I instinctively turned to face him and bowed to show my respect._

_"I am quite fine King Aizen, though, I did not feed in a while." I said just as quiet, making sure to bow my head lower so that my hair was brushing the floor._

_"Well. You're in luck Rakshasa. I need you to persuade someone in the human world, then you can feed on whoever you please. You must first get a girl with incredible spiritual pressure. Make her join me and I will reward you graciously." Aizen finished._

_"I am very thankful King, and I will try my best to convince her." I lifted my head, waiting for Aizen to give a nod of approval like he usually does. As if he read my mind he gave a brief nod, and I left Las Noche._

**Hitomi tossed and turned in her sleep, though it did nothing to stop her dream.**

_Her spiritual pressure was almost as strong as Aizen's. I couldn't believe it. A girl stood in front of me, with straight long black hair that seemed to spill over her shoulders and down her back. She looked between the ages of 11-15, and her head bowed almost sadly._

_"I have been waiting for you. Please, get this over with." She slowly closed her eyes in defeat. Her hands were flexing as she extended them before herself. I didn't know how to respond. 'She must be naive-'_

_"I am not naive!" Her nostrils were flaring and her voice was rising in volume. After she got her breathing under control, she whispered._

_"Please... Just kill me so that I can go to the Rukon District." She relaxed herself, almost making her look like she was getting ready for pain._

_'Remember what King Aizen said. You mustn't kill her; you must persuade her into joining master. You cannot kill her!' Her mind kept repeating._

_"So? What are you waiting for? Kill me." The girl spoke._

_"I cannot kill you, but I must take you back to-"_

_"Las Noches? I already know. My spiritual pressure keeps growing at alarming rates, and that's the reason why Aizen wants me to be by his side. Right?" The girl sighed heavily._

_"How did you find out about-"_

_"Aizen? All the people in the Rukongai and Soul Society have been talking about him."_

_"You do not seem to be a Soul Reaper, so how do you know about the Soul Society?"_

_"Because... I am an Old Soul; a person who has died before it was their time, so they must keep living until they are truly satisfied. I kept going to the Rukongai, but I never stayed for long. Anything else Arrancar?"_

_"I have a name; it is Rakshasa. You are...?"_

_"I am Hitomi. Now, will you please get this over with?"_

_"Why are you not trying to protect yourself?" I couldn't help but to ask._

_"Because Arran- I mean Rakshasa. I am tired of trying to change the unchangeable. I am angered by all the people who have vowed to protect me, but didn't. I am ashamed at myself for tricking innocent humans into thinking I am their birth daughter when really, I'm not. I am saddened to see those people still mourning before many of my gravestones, crying about my death. Most of all, I am desperate for someone to finally hear my pleas to always be beside me. Through all of my lives. I just want someone to honestly understand what I am going through."_

__

"I partially understand," I paused before continuing, "You know, I wasn't always an Arrancar. I was a whole who kept wandering around the burial ground of my sister. She told me to never leave her side, to always protect her and watch over her; I made sure to keep loyal to her wish. Though, I stayed too long in the human world and my Chain of Fate had broken. I was transforming into a Hollow; the very thing that killed my sister and I wasn't going to take that. I fought with all my heart, with all my strength. I was tearing and ripping at my mask, but only some of it came off. I was destroyed, thinking of what she would say to me when she say that her older sister was a monster. I went through a rampage, killing all the people who looked my way. I thought that if she died, then no one else should live including myself." I laughed sadly remembering my horrible state at the time.

__

"What happened next, made me truly happy. Aizen had found me and told me he knew about my sister, and of her last thoughts before she died. He said that she would love me with all of her heart; living or non-living, and that nothing could come between our relationship. She told me that I was the best big sister ever, and that... She'd be waiting for me. You see, I really do understand the pain you had to go through, that you are still going through. But be aware that the families who you grew up with love you, and you shouldn't be upset because of it." I looked you to see Hitomi staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're sister would never be disgusted." Hitomi whispered before a long silence fell.

"Chanda. Your name is Chanda right?" Hitomi asked.

"How did you-"

"I'm Damayanti... You're little sister. It was 1963 when we lived in Banda, India and we went to the little clearing across the road of our house. I was thrown against a local restaurant a few blocks away, before I was rushed to the hospital but shortly died after because of my injuries. I was able to tell you a few things before I died." Hitomi was panting, but she pushed on, "I still think you are the best big sister in the world- in any world! You are the only person who kept their promise of protecting me! You stayed there for so many years, not forgetting my existence." Hitomi began to cry.

_"You are the only one that seemed to actually care about me Chanda." Hitomi sniffled before she stared intently into Rakshasa's unbelieving eyes._

__

"Damayanti? Is that really you?"

_"Priya dīdī*, of course it is!" In no time at all, Rakshasa found her younger sister to be in her arms, crying many tears of happiness on her shoulder._

**Hitomi shuffled again, but soon relaxed enough to let her dream continue.**

_"Damayanti, I am so happy that I found you! I promise... I will do whatever it takes to make you feel forever protected." I whispered into my sister's raven black hair._

__

"But... You know I'm an Old Soul. If I pass away, I might not get another chance to see you." Hitomi muttered sadly into my shoulder.

_"That is not necessarily true Damayanti," I pulled back from the warm embrace to look at her eyes. "What if I told you that we could stay together for the rest of you lives?"_

__

"I'd say that's great! But how would you do that?" Damayanti asked me seriously.

__

"It is a type of Bakudo named Sai. This is a restraint that binds the targets hands behind their back, but if I do it a little differently... I might be able to bind myself to you."

"D-do you know if it'll work? I mean, it sounds dangerous."

"No one has ever tried it, but Aizen has talked about this over the past years I have been with him. There may be a few problems, but I am sure we could deal with them. So Damayanti? Do I have your permission to do this?"

After hesitating, she nodded a timid yes.

"Alright, now stand back and close your eyes." I extended my right hand in front of me and I stuck my index and middle finger up in the air.

_"Reverse Bakudo #1: Emerge." I closed my eyes as I felt the reiatsu rushing to my fingers and pounding in my ears. When I check to see if Damayanti was okay, I say her face in an expression of sheer pain and agony._

**Hitomi woke up with a scream as she felt sharp shooting pain go up her spine. She tried to place her hand on her back but the heat that emitted from it was extremely hot.**

"I'm sorry Damayanti," said a low voice behind her, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hitomi quickly whipped her head around to find the same pixie red hair, and porcelain white mask.

"Rakshasa?" Hitomi hiccuped.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO? What did you think? (It took me forever to write this out!)**

****

Hitomi means: Pupil of the eye

Priya dīdī means: Dear Sister

Rakshasa means: Demon or unrighteous spirit.

Damayanti means: Beautiful!

**Chanda means: Passionate, fiery and beautiful.  
Don't forget to rate and review please! :D**


End file.
